Just Dance
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: Just Dance. That’s all he said to me and that is just what I did. I started to dance. Its funny what two words can do to a person, and how it could make two simple people come closer… Without even knowing the other persons name.(Was called a simple change
1. Default Chapter

1

**- Just Dance -**

_Chapter 1_

As soon as I walked though the door, all I could here was the music all around me. I smile at the sound of people talking and music playing, at a place that I will now call my get away. Well, what I mean is that I have a life of innocence and I never really do anything bad or dangerous. All I do is follow orders, go to school, and keep quiet. I also don't bring attention to my self by wearing jeans, a shirt, and a large, dark sweat shirt. My hair is also usually up in a messy bun, I don't wear any makeup... except for the usually clear lip gloss once in a while, and I keep my blue gray eyes to the ground, not really looking at everyone but my feet. But tonight, I have decided to try something new, and be a bit dangerous.

I've just recently bought a really out there dress that really shows off my assets, curves, etc. The color is black, has a very low V cut, and its short. I would say that it stopped just a little bit before my mid thigh, and it had folds all over the abdomen area. In my opinion I look stunning in it. My shoes were black with a curvy style to it. I also decided to put on some make up. I put a light blush on my cheeks, clear lip gloss, and purple and gray colored eye shadow with black eye liner. I wore a stunning neckless that went down to almost the bottom of the V cut on the dress. As for my hair, I decided to leave it down and keep its natural wave to it.

As my for the reason of getting all dressed up like a totally different being. I have decided to go to a local club that I heard was supposed to be the best in the whole county, its called The Jewel. It's a club for students 18 or older, and to me that's great cause comparing this to school dances I would happily said that this is much better. Especially when you have friends that don't really dance or don't have time to go to a 'silly' school dance.

Any way, the room kind of had a Japanese touch to it. It's main colors were red, black and silver. The walls were red with silver Japanese symbols and the trimming was black. It looks pretty good though, maybe I'll do my room like this.... that's another story though.... In the left side of the room, there are some black tables with, I think, chips and salsa on them. The bar was on the right, and I know for a fact that I wont be getting an alcoholic drink tonight. Finally all the way in the front in the.... middle, back, was a stage with the DJ. There were also lights flashing all over from the ceiling to the floor and it looks amazing.

As a person pushed passed me I realized that I was still standing in the same spot as to when I came in about 5 steps from the door. Jezz, I can really be stupid some times. Now where was the place that I would meet... oh ya it's the 4th table closest to the bar.

Quickly I walked over towards the bar and count off as to how many tables I would be waiting at. Ah there it is. I took a seat and just waited.... and waited.... and waited.... dear Kami where in the world is...

"KAGOME! Oh my god is that really you?!" I turned around and found my dear and closest friend, the one who kind of gave me the idea about going here tonight...

She wore a black corset like time with pink ribbon and a black skirt that kind of looked like it was ribbed in shreds and then put all together, fishnet stockings, and black boots. She kept her make up the same, black eyeliner with pink eye shadow and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Well, who would I be then if I was sitting at the very table you told me to wait at Sango?" I asked jestingly while standing up and hugging her.

"Oh my god Kagome you look H-O-T and making this place burn like its never been burned before." I stared at her while she stared at me with a serous face. Then we both cracked up.

"Yea I know, but don't I look a bit like a..."

"Kag, don't say slut, cause you don't look like one... just a person who's looking to hook up with some one..."

I opened my eyes with shock, "SANGO!" She started to laugh harder.

"I'm kidding Kag. Don't worry, I think that we are going to have an awesome time tonight and forget about school and work..... and all that other stuff we don't care about. But you know what... it wouldn't be that bad if you hooked up or got a boyfriend to night... since I did bring...."

I saw Sango's eyes widen in shock as some one passed by her... I could only try and hold in my laugh as...

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she hit the person... I couldn't hold it in... I started to laugh out loud...

"Sango my dear, why would you hit me so... especially since I'm you boyfriend." the man said to Sango in a pained voice.

"Sorry Miroku... I didn't think that you would be here so soon, and don't forget that there are some other perverts in here that would love to touch a girls..."

"You don't have to worry, no one will touch you since I'm with you.... and who may I ask is this goddess be that you are talking to." Miroku came over to me and kissed my hand, while Sango just rolled her eyes.

"You can't recognize her! ...Well neither could I...," Sango replied quietly, "... but its Kag." Miroku quickly let go of my hand and looked in my face with pure 'mouth wide open' shock.

"Not the girl that is always dressed in large clothes and has never worn make up before! " I giggled at Miroku's answer.

"Miro... I have worn makeup.. Or at lest a little bit of makeup before... but just not like this. Any way it was time for me to just be... dangerously different for once... ya know what I mean?" Miroku quickly shut his mouth up and started to shake his head up and down... which was very comical... and I had to let out yet another small laugh.

"Ok then, since where done reintroducing our selves, you two wanna go and dance?" My eyes looked at Sango and I quickly said yes. Miroku turned down to dance and said that he was going to go to the bar first. Sango laughed. " I know you wanna dance Kag. So let me go to the bar really quickly and ask the bartender to hold my stuff for me... and I'll tell her only that Kagome or I can go into my purse."

Miro looked at Sango. "What about me sweet heart?" Sango just shook her head and quickly walked over the bar, and spoke to the female bartender and walked back over to me and Miro.

Then all three of us went our separate ways. Sango and I start to walk towards the middle of the room but then Sango turns slightly. I had no idea where the heck she was going so I stopped her by tugging on her arm. " Hey Sango, why don't we go and mingle with all of the other people that are in the center... it could be fun you know."

Sango looked at me questionably, " Are you sure Kag. Cause I know that this is your first time in a club and all..." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me... remember I wanna do different things ya know and be dangerous."

She looked at me with worry in her eyes and confusion... I guess she was wondering what to do still... "Fine lets go. But don't feel scared or confused if you kind of loose me... just stop dancing and walk though the crowd or leave it and go sit with Miroku."

I rolled my eyes... Its not like im 8 years old any more. Sango then grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me towards the crowd and then walked though them. I felt Sango raise my arm and kind of start walking to the beat of the music... I follow what she dose. Then I feel her put my arm down and turn around. She is smiling like no tomorrow.

I laugh and watch her start to dance. Soon I caught the beat of the song and I started to dance to. The song that's playing is.... ummm.... "Somebody told me" by the killers I believe. Any way, I started to dance. I shook my hips side to side and let the beat take over me. Soon if felt like I was somebody else and was in total control of what I did, but I knew that no one cared.

I looked at Sango and flashed her a smile, she smiled back. Then we both laughed, and had fun. Then I put my hand to my neck and found that my silver necklace was missing... I stopped dancing and said, " Sango I can't find my necklace. Can you help me look for it."

Sango responded quickly, we both went on to the floor for a moment and searched for my necklace. I know it couldn't have gotten that far. I looked at the dark floor hoping that I could find.... " AH there it is!"

Quickly before I lost it again, I grabbed it and stood up. I saw Sango kneeling on the ground and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at me and I showed her my necklace. A small smile came on her face and she stood up and dusted off her skirt a bit. "Kags, why don't you go and put that necklace in my purse so you wont loose it again."

I nodded my head. "Ok, but stay in this area. I'm sure that I'll be able to find my way back in here by my self."

Sango shook her head in reply. Quickly I turned towards the direction of the bar and went towards it, though the crowd, with out any problems. I saw Miroku sitting at the bar stool with his beer in hand. Dear god, wait until I turned 18, my life would be a lot easier, especially with a car that's for sure.... anyway.... I went towards Miroku and flashed him a smile.

"So Kag, how ya doin so far?" Miroku asked.

"I'm doing just fine for now, but I almost lost my necklace on the dance floor... so im gonna put it in Sango's bag... Do you know where the bartender is right now." I looked around and couldn't find the bartender at the bar at all.

Miroku looked also but found no one. He looked at me and put out his hand. "Here just give it to me for now and I will give it to her when she comes back."

I gave Miroku a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Miro." I replied while putting gently placing my necklace in his hands. "I appreciate this very much."

With a quick smile a walk back towards the dance floor, going to join Sango in the wonders of dancing. I walk into the crowd pushing some people side by side, trying to find Sango when someone's hands grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me towards their body.

I slightly turned my head to see the person that held on to my waist when he stopped me by putting his mouth near my ear and breathing down it. I felt shivers go down my back when he said, "Just dance."

I stood still though as he pulled me closer to him as a new song came on called, Dip it low. He griped my hips a bit tighter when the beat come on. I just stood there, I didn't really understand what he was talking about, but when I realized that he wanted to dance... kind of like grinding... I wanted to get out of there and look for Sango.

_**Says he wants you **_

_**He says he needs you **_

_**It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you **_

_**If he really wants you **_

_**If he really needs you **_

_**Really got to have you**_

Before I could actually get away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled them above my head and then around his own. Instinctively I held my hands together, to have a good grip. Like I was hanging on to him. His hands let go of mine and then trailed down my arms... his hands were slightly callused, I could tell by the feel of finger that he must use his hands a lot with work and such.

_**Take your time and feel him out **_

_**When he's a good boy **_

_**I mean a really, really good boy **_

_**Why not let him lay with you **_

_**That's when you give it to him good**_

His hands fell off of my arms and followed my curves till his hands were back on my hips. Ever slightly he started to move my hips side to side, with the beat of the song. It took me a moment to register what was going on, but I soon got the hang of it and slowly started to swing my hips on my own without his help.

_**Dip it low **_

_**Pick it up slow **_

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

I close my eyes as the beat starts to take control of me. I let a small smirk take over my face at the lyrics of the Song. Sango and I would sing to this all of the time and have a great time just thinking of what the reaction from Miroku would be like if Sango 'dip it low' on him like in the music video.

_**Dip it low **_

_**Pick it up slow **_

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

We would make fun of the moves and put our own little twist to it once in a while... by our selves though, not with a man... May be I'll do that near the end of the song. I start to move my hips faster to the beat and did a little grind. I put my head back on his chest, which may I add is muscular.

_**You getting bold **_

_**He's growin' cold **_

_**It's just the symptoms of young love **_

_**Growin' old **_

_**You think it's time **_

_**And you're thinking of leaving **_

_**But give it time **_

You know what I will wait, till this song is over that is. I need to go find Sango and tell her that I'm all right. My movements start to become a bit stiff and I moved my head off of his chest, cause of my thoughts. I know that for sure, but its for a fact that I needed to find Sango... and soon. But I'll try and worry about that later.

_**It's late at night **_

_**He's coming home **_

_**Meet him at the door with nothin' on **_

_**Take him by the hand **_

_**Let him know what's on **_

_**If you understand me **_

_**Y'all come on **_

I close my eyes and place my head back on his muscular chest. The beat starts to take over me as I start to swing my hips in time of his own.

_**All my ladies wind it up **_

_**If you know just how to move (mooove) **_

_**All my fellas jump behind **_

_**And show her what you want to do (Show her what you got daddy) **_

_**All my ladies wind it up **_

_**If you know just how to move **_

_**All my fellas jump behind **_

_**And show her what you want to do (ouh...wouh...ouh) **_

I let go of my grip behind his neck and I started to move them in a circle in the air, and did circles with my hips going up and down for a moment. I let out a small laugh. This is so much fun once you get into it. Then I slid my hands down my own body... until they landed on his hands... then I just swung my hips from side to side... waiting for the verse... now....

_**Dip it low **_

**_Pick it up slow_**

I followed the instructions given.... I slid down his body then slowly made my way back up.

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

I grinded against him, then pushed my butt back against him hard.

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

Then quickly, I pushed my butt back at a quicker pace. He griped my hips harder and then I heard him...moan?... I felt the smirk form on my lips... hmmm... maybe I could add my twist to it this time...

_**Dip it low **_

_**Pick it up slow **_

I bent down to the floor, in a squat like position, and left my hands on the ground while brought up my hips slowly, rolling them around at the same time.

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

Quickly I rapidly increased my grinding pace and then stayed bent over.

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

Then I pop'd my thing and then rolled my upper body up... leaning against the man... then I heard him moan for a second time. All of a sudden I felt him breathing on my neck and a series of shivers went up and down my spine from the contact. Then I heard him say, "Its my turn."

_**baby gurl tha way u **_

_**pop-d, pop-d, pop that thang **_

I listened to the beat and quickly pushed my hip to his hip.

_**i might, stop to shop n cop u thangs**_

_**You know i, drop tha top n hop that thang**_

I felt him move his hands over my body, once in a while grabbing some of my body parts.... like my ass. I went rigid.... no man... has ever touched me there... and I really didn't want him to touch me like that.

_**sometimes, stop muh bop to pop my thang **_

_**sure, know how to make a man say o0o **_

I was about to move a way when he said, "You really can make me say ohh"

_**and how in the world can a man say n0o **_

"Which means I will never say no." then he rubbed his face on my exposed shoulder and that brought a shiver up and down my spine.

_**when you wind it up on a wall **_

_**wind it up like a doll**_

He moved my hips in a circle in time with the beat like in the song.

_**n you know why bacardi, lime it up till you fall **_

_**line it up till you fall **_

_**and have them other chicks **_

_**throwin vomit up, when they can find it up in the mall**_

**_like most men I luv to catch up wit a model_**

He hands moved up and down my sides, follow my curves, like I was something precious and I could brake at any given moment.

_**but I ain't used to goin slow like catchup in a bottle **_

_**the best things come to those who wait for it **_

**_but I'm a be straight forward before it's too late_**

"Lets dance like we're told to..." He said while gripping my hips once again.

_**for it I want you to dip it low **_

He and I went to the floor together. I let my hands fall onto his thighs for support and his hands put a bit of pressure on my hips.

_**pick it up slow **_

Then we started to rise, slowly, up.

_**roll it all around, poke it out and make me say o0o **_

Quickly we grinded the rest of the way up, while he said, "Ohh..."

_**Dip it low **_

_**Pick it up slow **_

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

'The Song is gonna end soon... and I better go find Sango.' I Slowed down my dancing and grabbed his hands. I felt him slow down too and loosen his grasp on me. I pulled his hands off of my waist and walk forward a bit. But then I felt him grab my hand and spin me around into his chest. I glanced up and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

_**Dip it low **_

_**Pick it up slow **_

_**Roll it all around **_

_**Poke it out like your back broke **_

_**Pop'd pop'd pop that thing **_

_**I'm a show you how to make your man say Ooo**_

His eyes..... they were liquid gold, like the sun rise in the morning. I was held captive by the beauty. But quickly realized that I was in his arms when I should have been looking for Sango. I push away from him a bit.

"I'm sorry," I replied while still looking in his eyes. " But I have to go."

I slightly pushed myself the rest of the way out of his arms and started to walk away from him. The man that I could feel still looking upon me as I walked away in the crowd. I took a deep breath and looked over at what had just happened.

I, Kagome Hagarashi, had just dance with a guy.... wow. I smiled. That was the first time I have danced like that before. I mean... I have taken dance classes and stuff... but I have never dance like that... it was... new and fun. I wonder if I'll ever see that guy again?

Then I felt my arm being grabbed again. I turned around and found...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey people, im back... I have been having problems with my computer and Internet lately... so I don't know when I will be able to update this story again..I was even a pain to get on fanfiction for some reason... since they put Java on the updating thingy.... But I will try... So I guess I'll talk to you all later... oh are REVIEW PLEASE!!! I would like to know how this story is going so far.

from,

-Nikore


	2. Again

**Just Dance**

**- Chapter 2 -**

'_Again'

* * *

_

"Kagome! Where in the world were you! I have been looking for you this entire time! When you didn't come back, I went to go and find Miro by the bar and found out that you have already left!"

I watched as Sango tried to calm down the best she could after she finished her little outburst. Sometimes I wonder if she is actually my bodyguard or my mother and always has to make sure where I am, what I'm doing… and all that. This gets annoying after a while, but I still have to love her… she is my best friend in the whole world.

"Sango, you didn't need to worry about me… as a matter of fact… I couldn't find you any where on the dance floor, where I said I would meet you."

She stared at me fore a moment. "Ok, I'm sorry then, but why didn't you leave the dance floor and go back to the bar?"

I tensed up slightly… should I tell her what happened… na… "It's kind of hard to get out of that mash pit you know… it's really tight and hard to pass people and stuff."

Sango looked at me suspiciously, I wonder if she has some sort of radar to know if I'm lying. Then she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok then. So what do you want to do know?"

"Why don't we get a drink? It's kind of getting hot in here and all."

"Alrighty then… to the bar!" She grabbed my hand and then pulled me out of the mob of people after we got out of it, she slowed down her pace a bit and let go of my hand so I could just follow her.

I see Miroku just sitting there, doing nothing at the moment. Now I feel kind of bad leaving him behind… he could have danced with us… even with Sango while I went to go and put my necklace away. Or maybe even invite him back with… ok maybe not… cause then I wouldn't have seen my mysterious dancing partner.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Sango slap Miroku really hard. "Let me guess, he grabbed you again." I said in a slightly annoyed yet joking voice.

Sango just looked at me with a straight face. "No he didn't, actually." I let out a slight gasp. Miro didn't touch dear Sango… what has this world… "He just told me about how he would like to try some new dance moves on me from the Kama Sutra."

At first I was quiet. Then I let out a slight snicker and then a couple more till I went out in a full out laugh. Dear god I haven't laughed so hard in so long. I heard Sango mutter some words under her breath as I was trying to calm down.

"Kagome, are you done laughing at my humiliation or will you tell me what you want to drink."

I looked up at her let out another snicker before I replied, "Just a large, water would be great thanks."

She then turned from the table and I sat down in one of the chairs, opposite from Miroku. He, at the moment, looked like he was sleeping except for the red handprint that was on his face. But what can I say; we can't leave him here because he's mine and Sango's ride home for the night.

I took a glance over at the bar and saw Sango with her good old Shirley temple and my rather large glass of water. "Hey Sango, is that my water."

"Yep, here ya go."

"Thanks." I took my glass from Sango and placed it on the table. "So, what time is it right now, because I have to go home around 12 and do work around the house tomorrow?"

"Umm," Sango went over to Miroku and then grabbed his arm and looked at his wrist watch. It's about 15 after 11."

"Oh ok."

So you wanna do one or two more dances before we go?"

"Yea, that sounds like a plan." I decided to take a sip of my water and found it to be fairly cold. I felt a shiver go up and down my back. Then I took a glance over and saw Miroku still sleeping. That was when something hit me. I got up from the table and walked over to Miro… then…

Splash

"AHH IT'S COLD!" Miroku jumped up from his seat in a hurry and then looked around the room and when he looked at me and Sango, I just started laughing with Sango following me shortly after.

Miroku decided to glare at us while Sango said, "That was a good one Kag. I gotta remember to do that from now on." I let out another laugh at that.

"Ha, ha, ha… that was really funny you two. But now I'm slightly soaked and not really in the mood to give you a ride right now." Shit. "But…" Oh no. "If Sango agrees to dance with me for a song or two, before we go. Then I would be very happy to give you a ride again."

I looked towards Sango with my little puppy eyes behind Miroku. Cause if he knew what I was doing… he could use it to his advantage in the future. At first she looked pissed off at what happened, but agreed, after a few moments of looking into my little, sad eyes. Then in my head I said, "One point for me and Sango. I get a ride home and she gets to dance with her boyfriend for a little while… so cool.

"Alright I agree… but if you dare to try some of those new dance moves you heard of… I'll take your keys and leave you here." Miroku shook his head and said that he agrees to the terms.

I start to move away from the table, and Sango and Miro get up to and follow me to the dance floor, hand in hand. As soon as we got into the Mash pit, we huddled in a little group and started to dance to 'Holla back Girl.' Sango danced between me and Miro for a while and we did a sandwich of some sort and had fun. After a while we split up from each other laughing.

That was when I felt a presence staring at me. I stopped laughing and did a quick look at all the people around me… trying to find out who was looking at me. Sango and Miro must have noticed because Sango pulled on my arm till she got my attention and asked if I was all right. I was about to reply when I felt my self being stared at a close distance. I turned to my left and saw the reason I felt watched.

**Ladies and gentlemen (ladies and gentlemen, ooh-wee)**

It was _his_ eyes. The golden orbs, just stared at me as if I was the only person in the room. I blinked for a second and then found my self staring at nothing… it was as if he was never there… I must have been imaging it. I shook my head and then heard Sango ask…

"Who was the hottie that you were staring at Kag?" I let out a slight blush.

"I don't know Sango."

"Well then, why don't you go and ask him for a dance?"

**This is a Jazze Phizzle (Jazze Phizzle) Productshizzle**

"Why would I do that?"

Sango just shook her head and then counted the number of reasons on her fingers. "Because he is hot, cute, sexy, and those eyes… dear god they were gold!"

"Ok, I get your point. But what if I don't want to dance with that stranger?"

**Missy (Missy)**

Sango just smirked at me and said, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"Oh really, why would you say tha…" I trailed of my sentence when I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me close to a body. It was the stranger's body.

I gave Sango a glare, but she just laughed and walked over to Miro and started to get close with him. Then I grabbed the mans wrist and pulled him off of my body and then faced him.

"What's the big idea of holding me like that?"

**The princess is here (ooh-wee)**

A smirk adorned his face. "I wanted to dance with you again. You just left me hanging before ya know."

I was just about to yell at him again, when a person accidentally pushed me into him. Quickly the space around me became tiny and soon I wasn't able to push away with out pushing someone else. I felt a small blush go across my face.

In my mind, I felt his humor as wrapped his arms around me in a hug like position.

**(She's here) Ciara! This beat is...**

"Let's dance."

**Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh**

**Work my body, so melodic**

**This beat flows right through my chest**

**Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party**

**Grab somebody, work your body, work your body**

**Let me see you 1, 2 step**

With one hand on my waist, he grabbed one of my hands at a time and put them around his neck. Then he put his leg in between both of mine, like I was sitting on it and then started to rock his body back and forth with a slight jump to it.

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

After a moment or so I got the hang of it and danced along with him.

**Let me see ya**

**1, 2 step**

**I love it when ya**

**1, 2 step**

**Everybody**

**1, 2 step**

**We about to get it on**

He put his hands a little lower on my waist slightly and started to rub one or two of his fingers in a circular motion though my 'skin tight' dress.

"So, is this your first time at this club?"

**(This beat is)**

**Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it**

**(Jazze made it)**

**So retarded, top-charted**

**Ever since the day I started**

I looked up into his eyes. "Actually it is. My friends decided to drag me here to have some fun tonight." I rolled my eyes, "It seem like I have a very busy life schedule and I don't go out and have fun a lot now a days."

**Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it**

**Goodies make the boys jump on it**

**No, I can't control myself**

**Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)**

A slight smile went on his face. "You must have some really nice friends then, for them worrying about your life."

I looked at him in the eyes and let a small smile come on my face. "Ya, I guess that your right."

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

"Plus, if you didn't come tonight, you wouldn't have met me." He said, with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I wouldn't have met you." Then with some added drama in my voice I said, "What in the world would I do." Then I took one of my hands and placed it on my forehead in a fainting like pose.

**Let me see ya**

**1, 2 step**

**I love it when ya**

**1, 2 step**

**Everybody**

**1, 2 step**

**We about to get it on**

**(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee)**

"Ha ha ha!" The vibrations from his baritone voice and the feel of the circles put on my skin from his hands though my dress brought shivers down my spine. And he must have felt it since he brought me closer to his body.

**It don't matter to me**

**We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)**

**Which ever way the beat drops**

**Our bodies will go (I like this)**

**So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)**

**And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)**

"So have you ever been to this club before?"

"Yea, but I haven't been here in a while because there is usually no one to talk to."

"But I seem lucky to day because I met a beauty like you."

I just blushed and buried my face on his chest, and slowed down our pace for the change in the song… just slightly while he pulled me closer to his body.

**It don't matter to me**

**We can dance slow (dance slow ya, ya, ya)**

**Which ever way the beat drops**

**Our bodies will go (hey, hey)**

**So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (ladies and gentlemen)**

**And we will, we will rock you up (let's shake)**

We became so close enough that he could wrap his arms behind me and be able to hold both of my hips in his hands. I was also able just to sit on his leg practically, the feel of his jeans on my bare skin sent odd sensations though out my body. Then we started to move faster again and those sensations started to feel stronger…

**I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello**

**Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat**

**I know you heard about a lot of great MC's**

**But they ain't got nothin' on me**

He lowered his head towards my neck and breathed in and out for a moment. "Am I going to ever see you again? Or is this just a one time thing?"

Slowly I tilted towards his face towards his, and then placed my face back down on his chest, while looking at his face slightly. "I don't know. Do you want to see me again?"

**Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you**

**And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon**

**And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)**

"Oh gods yes," he replied as he turned his face towards mine so I was able to look him in the eye. "I don't even know what's happening to me right now. I just met you and it feels like… oh I don't know how to explain it." He slowly moved his face back up and I moved my face away from his chest to look him in the eyes better.

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up (oh)**

**We about to get it on**

He leaned his head towards the left looking down, which hid his golden orbs from my eyes. "All I know is that I want to be able to see you again." Then he lifted his face and I looked into the windows of his soul.

**Let me see ya**

**1, 2 step**

**I love it when ya**

**1, 2 step**

**Everybody**

**1, 2 step**

**We about to get it on**

I saw millions of emotions flash though his face, like anticipation and hope. But there was just one that I couldn't seem to figure out… and it was the one that was showing the brightest of them all. The music seemed to stop for us while we looked into each others eyes, and shortly we stopped dancing taking a slight step back from each other.

**Rock it, don't stop it**

**Everybody get on the floor**

**Crank the party up**

**We about to get it on**

"Yes."

**Let me see ya**

**1, 2 step**

From the depth of my heart I knew… "I'll come back to see you again."

**I love it when ya**

**1, 2 step**

"When," he whispered loudly moving his body and face closer to my own.

**Everybody**

**1, 2 step**

"I'll come every Saturday at around 9 o'clock," I replied.

**We about to get it on**

"Well, I guess that I will see you then, until next time." His face came closer to mine when…

**This is for the hearing impaired (hearing impaired)**

"Come on Kag's we have to go now." Sango said. I jumped slightly from the contact she had on my shoulder and looked over at her for a second and look in front of me only to find that he wasn't there. '_Where did he go… he was just here a second ago?'_

**A Jazze Pha production (ooh-wee, ooh-wee)**

Sango must have mistaken my confusion for something else. "Kag we have to go… Miroku went to go and get the car, come on and let's go!"

"But Sango, didn't you just see him a second ago? He was right in front of me before you came over." She looked at me for a second before she shook her head no and motion with her hands that I should follow her. Reluctantly I did as I was motioned to do.

* * *

The car ride home was relitivly quiet. And none of us really talked until we stopped in front of my home. "Well, Kagome… I hope you had a fun time cuase I know that I sure did." Sango said as I opened my car door.

I shook my head quickly and shut my car door. Before I went inside though I tapped on Sango's window and waited till it was down the whole way till I ask, "You guys… you were right. I did have a great time and I think that we should do this every Saturday… what do you think?" Just from the smile on both of their faces I knew that I got my answer. "Well, good night and see ya at school Monday!"

Then I did a light jog to the stairs of my home and climbed them quickly. Quickly I took out my house key and opened the door quietly… you never know who is up this late at night in my family. With amazing stealth and agility I made my way though the house, up the stair without a single creek, and managed to get into my bedroom before waking any one up.

I let out a sigh and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tang-top, and washed my face to take of the make up, and went into my very comfortable bed. I was just about to go to sleep and let the darkness of the night surround me before on little thing came into my mind….

'_I don't even know his name…'_

* * *

Hey people… I'm sorry it took me so long to update my story… my computer has been having a ton of problems at the moment and I just got them fixed… -… I also got this software system that I have been wanting for about a year now! I'm a very happy person… Plus on top of that my allergies have gone out of wake, making me feel sick at every moment of every day, I have a shit load of work and stuff getting thrown at me and such so I don't know when I can get the next chapter up… I still have to write it!

Well, ttyl

Nikore, the half demon miko

P.S. Just to let you know ahead of time… I might be switching my name to a different one…but I'm not sure at the moment… but it will only change slightly if I decide to do so.


End file.
